starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Saltacielos T-16/Leyendas
El '''Saltacielos T-16 era un aerodeslizador de alto rendimiento. Características left|thumb|180px|Esquemas del T-16. El Saltacielos T-16 de la Corporación Incom estaba equipado con una unidad de motores de ionesStar Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' y una cabina completamente presurizada, lo que le permitia operar en altitudes transorbitales. Las versiones civiles del Saltacielos estaban armadas con cañones neumáticos, y estaban equipados con apuntadores láser, aunque muchas agencias policiales y militares planetarios de toda la galaxia utilizaron T-16 modificados debido a su buen desempeño general. Sin embargo, debido a que estaba armado con un solo bláster de repetición montado, el ejército a menudo lo pasaba por alto. Aun así, la Alianza Rebelde usaba a menudo estos aerodeslizadores como vehículos de entrenamiento,Star Wars: Rebel Assault debido a que sus controles de vuelo eran similares a los de los Alas-X. El Saltacielos era una vista común en toda la galaxia, con versiones de la nave encontradas en casi todos los mundos establecidos. El T-16 era identificado por su diseño de tres alas y cabina triangular. Las tres alas, que fueron reproducidas en innumerables transportes Imperiales, proporcionaban una excelente estabilidad. El perfil aerodinámico central segmentó el dosel y bloqueó gran parte de la vista del piloto, pero las pantallas de computadora y un sistema de mapeo holográfico compensaban esta disminución del campo de visión. El aerodeslizador tenía una velocidad máxima de aproximadamente 1.200 kilómetros por hora, y los dos generadores repulsores proporcionaban una elevación de hasta 300 metros. Muchos pilotos jóvenes preferían los Saltacielos sobre los deslizadores terrestres debido a la mayor maniobrabilidad. Historia left|thumb|180px|T-16 en su configuración de aterrizaje. Luke Skywalker era dueño de un T-16 en su planeta natal, Tatooine, utilizando ratas womp para sus prácticas de tiro y corría por el Cañón del Mendigo con su amigo, Biggs Darklighter. Después de un incidente en el que Skywalker "enhebró la aguja" durante una peligrosa carrera por el Cañón del Mendigo, el T-16 terminó recibiendo reparaciones en la Granja Lars, reparaciones que finalmente no se completaron en el momento de la batalla entre el Tantive IV y Devastador.Star Wars: Complete Locations. Seis meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, dos T-16 volaban por el Cañón del Mendigo cuando el Imperio atacó Mos Eisley.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron El MT-16 era un T-16 modificado por la Nueva República equipado con un cañón bláster para combate ligero.Heir to the Empire Sourcebook. Entre bastidores En ''Una Nueva Esperanza'', Luke se ve jugando con un modelo de un T-16, que en realidad era la miniatura de utilería construida por Colin Cantwell. La nave real no se pudo completar, y un casco incompleto se puede ver como una pintura mate en el fondo. Su T-16 fue destruido por Luke en el universo, por lo que usó su deslizador terrestre para buscar R2-D2. left|thumb|180px|Bosquejo temprano del concepto del T-16. Se puede ver un T-16 volando sobre Mos Eisley durante la secuencia final de la celebración de ''El Retorno del Jedi'' en la Edición Especial. En el videojuego Star Wars: Rogue Squadron de 1998, la primera misión adicional es una carrera de Saltacielos T-16 entre el jugador (Luke Skywalker), Wedge Antilles, Zev Senesca y Dak Ralter. En las secuelas del juego Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader y Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike, el jugador vuela un T-16 para el entrenamiento no canon. Algunos de los puntos de velocidad (rutas de vuelo, en términos de MMO) en el videojuego de 2011 Star Wars: The Old Republic usan un vehículo de diseño similar, también conocido como saltacielos, para viajar a varios puntos. El saltacielos se usa con mayor frecuencia en Balmorra y Voss, debido a sus terrenos en gran parte montañosos que inhiben el uso de deslizadores regulares. Apariciones *''Shadows of the Empire (novel)'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' * *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Kingdom of Ice!'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' audio libro *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''The Jabba Tape'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Mos Eisley Adventure Set'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Epic Continues'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''The Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine 21'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Scum and Villainy'' * * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' * * *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Productos de la Corporación Incom Categoría:Vehículos repulsores de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Modelos de saltacielos